1. Field
An embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-luminous type or kind of display device for displaying an image by using organic light emitting diodes that emit light.
The organic light emitting diode display may have relatively reduced thickness and weight because it does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality properties such as low power consumption, high luminance and a high reaction speed, it has attracted attention as the next generation display for portable electronic devices.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode panel for displaying an image. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display is configured to include a plurality of components such as a drive circuit for driving the organic light emitting diode panel and a power supply unit for supplying power to the drive circuit. Accordingly, heat is generated in a process of displaying an image.